


Ingenuity

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kinda, M/M, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, Vibrators, after care dunk your partner in a tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: After a three day mission into the sweaty bayou on a wild goose chase with an irritable Hellboy. Abe can think of nothing better than coming home to his tank, his food and most importantly his lover.Although the doctor had some orders he has to see to before he can get to that.
Relationships: Johann Krauss/Abe Sapien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ingenuity

"Honestly Abe if I get sent to another hermit in the woods house I'm gonna lose it" Hellboy complained as he threw open the door of their new apartment, throwing a duffel bag of tomes onto the hardwood floor. Abe nodded as he squeezed past the cramped entryway, shifting the bag up onto a rack. The place was... Cozy. Two smallish bedrooms, a cramped bathroom, an open planned living room and bare-bones kitchen made up the entire living space. Not to mention the less than busy second-hand shop that made up the bottom story of the building. The stairs leading up to their temporary abode were becoming a pain, especially for Liz who was nearing the end of her pregnancy.

Hellboy grunted loudly as he stretched, kicking his boots off as he went to search for a likely sleeping Liz. Abe sighed and moved the large footwear to their proper place beside their repurposed shoe rack. The last thing he needed was for Johann to trip over and smash his face... Again. Speaking of the glass-faced doctor, Abe could hear him gently whirring in the kitchen. The amphibian turned the corner, seeing the doctor propped up against the vinyl wrapped benchtops. 

"Ah, Liebling. Didn't expect you for another day"The German spoke simply as he continued to fiddle with the mechanical equipment in his hands, likely something from the kitchen. "It was a bit of a wash I will admit," Abe said sheepishly as he placed his bag down on the covered table. Johann's head inclined upwards a bit, "Mystery ghost child, turned out to be an unusually pale kid from the bayou". Abe unhooked his goggles, blinking as his eyes readjusted to the light. "Gave their family quite a shock when we burst through the door, well Hellboy burst through but my presence probably didn't help" Johann chuckled at that, the sound light and musical to Abe's ears. 

Abe took the placing down of the current project as permission to slip closer. He leaned against the cool metal of Johann's suit, the feeling soothing to his frayed nerves. After three days researching, hunting for information and finally coming to the conclusion that they were on a wild goose chase, he needed this. He didn't know how this need had developed, it had been recently that the call of physical touch seemed to weigh on him heavily. For whatever reason it was, he was glad of Johann Klauss.

He was understanding of Abe's new touch starved nature and his physical limitations were not about to stop him from cooperating with his needs. Abe released a content sigh as his body relaxed, tightened muscles and aches he didn't know of gently releasing. "Abraham" Klauss said thickly in his accented tone, bringing those large blue eyes to the glass frame of his face. "I finished the three-stage canister filter and upgraded the air pump to improve the oxygen percentage". Abe chuckled, humming quietly " Sounds a lot like dirty talk Doctor" He purred, receiving a tap on the backside. 

He followed Johann into their shared space, tables against each inch of the wall except for a small single bed and Abe's tank. The tank was only just big enough for Abe to lay down, he still managed to bump himself throughout fitful sleep but it worked. Johann's bed was more for their trysts then anything, any other time it was where he spread out his more delicate tools or tomes he didn't want to be damaged by everything else going on in the small room.

Johann showed him the upgrades to his sleeping tank, proud of his accomplishments in the few days his lover had been gone. Abe was indeed impressed by the workmanship, even more so that the doctor had noticed his discomfort enough to do something about it. "Thank you, Johann" Abe spoke softly as he linked his arms around mechanical shoulders. He knew the doctor could feel his weight but no sensation unless it was in direct contact with his ectoplasm. It had been a difficult workaround in the beginning, but now it was just a fun little game each time.

Abe chuckled as Krauss pushed him to the bed, right after he had returned the items to their proper place. His lanky frame leaned back, resting on his elbows as his doctor prepared. Metal tipped leather gloves pressed over latex covered thighs, the lightest touch sending delightful shivers up his spine. "I missed you as well Abraham" The doctor admitted as he placed a hand at Abe's jaw, sliding his thumb over his lips. Abe leaned heavily into the touch, chuckling when Johann released excess air from his suit through the vents on his head. 

Krauss put a knee on the bed, Abe's thighs naturally coming apart to make room for him as unnatural hands travelled over his body. The wetsuit and breathing apparatus were removed quickly, Abraham left in those tantalizing shorts, starring with lust heavy eyes. "Now, I believe this is a special occasion" The German accent sounded thicker now and Abe had to wonder if it was a conscious decision to do so. "Every night with you is special," Abe said with a chuckle, that was either from a song or a crappy card.

Johann did his equivalent to rolling his eyes which seemed to be being quiet for a few moments which only made Abe giggle. He leaned down, the glass of his face mere centimetres from Abe's giggling mouth. In moments like these, Johann wished he had a mouth to press against those soft lips but he made do. He slipped his hand underneath the pillow, pulling out a thin discreet box that made Abe's eyes light up. Designing it had been easy, without the BRPD knowing everything he researched it wasnt even that embarrassing. Although he hadn't expected the excited response from Abraham.

"Yes Yes, I know you like the toy" Krauss spoke as he placed the box on Abe's stomach, strong legs squeezing his midsection in response. He teased to hide the fact he also very much enjoyed this invention of his. Pleasure and pain were nearly foreign to him by now in sense of nerves, but when this handy piece of equipment aided them, he could almost forget that entirely. He unlocked the case, retrieving each piece and locking them together under Abe's excited gaze. The item was finished with an introduction of Johann's ectoplasm.

Abe tried to look over the lid of the metal case as Johann tightened the straps. As pleasurable as the toy was it did require some uncomfortable adjustments, but Johann would deal with the leather straps for that look on Abrahams face any day. Though his face rarely moved in excitement or even fear, he could see the blatant want in those deep blue eyes that stared up at him longingly. 

He snapped the lid of the case closed, letting Abe marvel at the handy equipment for a moment before his hand travelled to the elastic of those spandex shorts. Abe realised he was staring, nervously chuckling as he pushed the shiny material down his long legs. Tossing them aside once he had managed to get his feet out. He winced when he heard them splash into his tank, water likely spraying out. Johann looked at him for a moment, the threat of a lid on the edge of his mind.

Krauss guided one of Abe's hands to the flushed area between the amphibian's legs. Abe was a marvel both of natural and scientific nature and Johann admitted he was chuffed to be the first to discover Agents Sapien internal structure. Abe smoothed down the silken skin, his other hand resting on his chest. From the outside, he resembled a blank slate but when he was excited it was like a flower in bloom. Johann described it as a Cloaca but Abraham had told him it was a less than arousing word.

The doctor gently coated his device in the lubricant he had stored in the case, the slight vibration helping to guide his gloved hand over it. Abraham watched with bated breath, more inclined to watch Johann then to complete his task. The doctor made a dramatic sighing noise as he fetched a pair of smooth gloves from the case as well. He unlatched his normal gloves, placing them down amongst his tools before connecting the more flexible leather ones. They weren't as natural to him but they were much easier on Abe's sensitive skin and a whole lot easier to clean. His ectoplasm filled them out nicely and their first job was to further separate Agent Sapiens wonderful thighs.

He slid the slightly textured gloves up from firm thighs to the crux of them. The skin here was warm and the barest touch made Abe shudder in appreciation. Krauss moved his hand carefully, gently caressing over the thin opening while his other hand kept Abraham down against the sheets. After only seconds of touching his gloves were slick with fluid, making the push inside easier. Abraham bucked, a surprised moan leaving his lips before he could bite it back. "Appears you missed me more than I thought Ja?" Johann asked as his fingers disappeared into the tightening hot space. "I can never do it right" Abe admitted heatedly, hooking his legs around his doctor with another shudder. 

Johann chuckled merrily at his lover and then whirred a hum when he felt something forcing his fingers out. He continued to press in, guiding the organ out. Abraham gasped when the sensitive muscle came into contact with the cold air, he always did so, although the first time it was mostly screeching. Johann caressed down the dark blue, watching slick drip from the pointed head as it tried to wrap around his glove. Abe was shuddering, small moans leaving him as he tried to close his legs with Johann between them. 

"Krauss sir, please" he mumbled incoherently one hand locked on the doctor's wrist and the other firmly digging into the sheets. "What do you want Sapien?" Krauss asked teasingly as he shuffled forward, the device vibrating gently against his hip. "Ah! In... Inside" he shuddered again, trying to pull the doctor closer with his legs. "Anything for you my love," Krauss said smugly as he pressed the head of his toy just below where the tentacle-like dick extended.

Abe's almost prehensile dick released his arm as it normally did, wrapping around the base of the intruding device instead. Johann shuddered, placing a hand firmly down on the mattress beside Abe's head. The tentacle pulled him in, he didn't think it would be possible to remove himself if he wanted to. The pull was irresistible as was the look of bliss that captured Abe's panting face. "More?" Abe asked with that borderline sinful expression, Johann leaned in closer as he pressed the final vibrating inches of his cock into the tight walls. Abe's dick, however, did not release when he was fully seated. It simply tried to pull him into moving.

"Your little friend is a pain" Johann chuckled as he caressed the slime-covered thing. Abe shuddered a laugh as Krauss removed the tentacle from the leather straps, caressing it tightly to avoid it reattaching to the parts. "Mm just excited to see you" Abe sighed happily, watching through hazed eyes as the blueish tip disappeared and reappear in Johann's fist. "I think he should have some manners," Krauss said sternly as he slid out, the writhing flesh in his hands immediately attempting to reattach itself. Abe jolted as the first thrust filled him, strangling down a yelp of pleasure.

The subtle vibrations shocked through him as Krauss began an almost perfect rhythm, the hand not tending to his dick keeping Abe's hips down to the mattress. Even if he had flesh and blood, Klauss could be satisfied just with those breathy little moans of his lovers. "Oh! Klauss yes, please" his name on those lips was akin to heavenly. Abe pulled Johann down by his shoulders, pressing his forehead into the leather and rubber of his suit. Abraham wouldn't last long like this even with the vibration as low as possible it was sending him closer and closer. 

"Johann, oh my god! Hah, I'm Uh!" His whole body went taut, his midsection coming off the mattress as he came. The white fluid mostly hitting Klauss, a strand even managing to land on his glass. Abe panted as he calmed down, hands sliding down Johann's arms to lay at his sides. He hummed, watching his doctor through Mechanical eyes until he gained focus. "Oh my god," He sat up quickly, grabbing a small cloth to clean the stain off of the glass. "I am so sorry, how did I even manage that" Abe muttered as he wiped away the sticky fluid. "I'm more impressed than displeased" Klauss admitted as he gave the tentacle final strokes as it slid back into its hiding place. 

Abe gave him a look, licking his thumb to get the worst parts of the stain off. He cleaned off the other parts of the suit with practised ease. He assisted in unstrapping the toy, placing it on one of the side tables for Klauss to clean later. For now, he pulled his lover down to the bed with him and laid out on his chest, feeling the puff of air from his vents. "Thank you for this Klauss, you always know just what I need," He said quietly, "Don't act like I don't get just as much from seeing Mein schwanzstucker in deinem Arsch". Abe smacked him on the chest with a laugh. " I may not be as fluent as Hellboy but I know what that means".

"Alright now" Abe yelped as he was lifted from the bed, "From the state of your skin and membranes, I am prescribing you with at least several hours of submerged water time," Johann said sternly as he walked across the small room. "You aren't that kind of doc-" Abes retort was cut short as he was dumped into his tank. He chuckled as Abe glared at him "Gute Nacht Abraham".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!  
> Stay tuned for literally every M/M relationship I can think of including Abe


End file.
